Decisions
by Crimson-Pools-Of-Regret
Summary: A girl named Chris comes to Domino with little expectations. When she meets up with Yugi and the crew, there's romance, drama, and decisions. (Crappy summary, better story) Rated for language, some blood, and indications of cutting.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. That would be Kazuki Takahashi's job.

On with teh ficceh!!!!! And don't flame me, I know it's bad but it's my first fic.

The alarm clock buzzed, indicating 6:00 AM. Chris was about to hit the clock, but her favorite song started playing. "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin. Chris dragged herself out of bed and opened her blood-red curtains, immidetley sheilding her eyes from the morning sun. It was the middle of June and school was out. Chris'd just moved there the last day of her school and said goodbye to all her good friends in San Antonio, Texas. She'd know she'd miss them, and she did. She didn't think she'd meet anyone in Domino, so her hopes weren't up that much. But she'd lived there a week and she'd met five people, Téa Gardner, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi's darker counterpart, Yami. They all got along and were going to see "Scary Movie 3" today.

Chris got dressed and headed upstairs, grabbing a cereal bar out of the pantry. "Well, someone's unusually cheery and bright this morning," Mrs. Vorhees smiled. Her daughter was usually cold and quiet, not bothering... no not wanting to talk to anyone. She usually wore all black and white make-up to make her skin look pale, she always wore jelly bracelets and sweatbands which she never explained why, and she had jet black hair with blood-red bangs. But today she put no make-up on and her skin was its original light tan color. Her jet black hair was down as usual. She twirled a blood-red bang around her finger, "well duh, mom. I'm goin to the movies with Yugi and the others today and I'm just happy I've met such nice kids.." "Who're the other kids going with you?" Mrs. Vorhees asked. "Oh, Joey, Yami, Téa, and Tristan, we're going to see Scary Movie 3."

Chris practically skipped back down to her room in the basement to go on the computer til the movie started. As soon as she logged on, she checked her Yahoo! Messenger.. Sure enough, Kayden, one of Chris's friends from Texas was on.. They had a brief conversation that went sort of like this:  
  
angelofdeath: hey kayden whats up man?  
  
TexasRanger980: hey Chrissy! nuthin really u?  
  
angelofdeath: nothin, im goin 2 c a movie wit some friends l8er  
  
TexasRanger980: oh kewl wat movie?  
  
angelofdeath: scary movie 3... its gonna b hilarious  
  
TexasRanger980: oh ur so lucky! i wanna c that so bad but my sister wont take me.... but hey i gotta go so ttyl ok?  
  
angelofdeath: ok catch ya l8er.. bye .  
  
TexasRanger980: k c ya enjoy the movie!  
  
Kayden logged off and Chris went to one of her favorite music sites. She wanted to listen to Rob Zombie's "Living Dead Girl" before she left for the movie, which was about in an hour. After she listened to the song, which was about 3 minutes. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!!!!!" Chris yelled from her room running up the wooden steps.

She pulled the door open, "hey, Yugi, why so early man?" "Well since the movie theater's only about six blocks, we all figured we'd walk, and we gotta pick up one more person." "Who?" Chris asked, pulling the door open all the way and stepping outside onto the concrete porch. "Ryou, you haven't met him yet. He lives about two blocks away. He's really nice though, I think you'll get along with him." Chris nodded and ran back in the house. Yugi could hear her yelling "See ya mom!!", and she ran out the door stopping at the foot of the steps. Chris scratched her head "Yugi, where's Joey, Téa, and Tristan?" Yugi pointed in back of her, Chris spun around, seeing Tristan and Joey sitting on the rail, and Téa leaning on it.. Chris smacked her forehead "sorry, didn't see ya there." The others nodded and they boys jumped backwards off the railing. Téa just walked slowly down the stairs. They all had a race to see who could get to Ryou's house first, Joey and Chris tied.

Tristan spoke between breaths "dang, you're fast, no one's ever beaten Joey in a race before." Chris didn't seem out of breath and smiled, "yep, second place track... But that was in Texas and we had to run alot longer distances, sometimes a mile at a time. So this was nothin for me." Téa had already gone up to ring the doorbell of Ryou's house.. Sure enough the white-haired boy opened the door and smiled, "hey guys." Yugi smiled, "hey Ryou what's up? You ready?" Ryou nodded and made sure the door was locked before he closed it behind him. "Ryou, this's Chris... Chris this's Ryou," Tristan finally spoke up. Chris nodded her head in Ryou's direction and smiled at him. For a second Ryou looked confused and Chris saw, so she let out a "hey". "So what movie are we going to see?" Ryou questioned. "Scary Movie 3," Joey smirked, "supposed ta have Michael Jackson in it," he laughed. "Hate to see what they're gonna do to this guy this time," Tristan made a face, "I like his music." The gang laughed at him. Chris shoved her hands in her pockets, pulling out a picture. "Hey Chris, who's dat in the picture?" Joey asked, looking over Chris's shoulder and at the picture. "Oh, this? It's just me and some of my good friends from Texas, that's me. Hah, I looked like a goof doing that." In the picture, Chris was doing the punk-rock symbol with her fingers, sticking her tounge out, standing next to three girls and eight boys. She put the picture back in her pocket, pushing her blood-red bangs out of her face.

After The Movie  
  
The whole gang was cracking up after they came out of the movie theater. "What's so funny, you dummies," a familiar voice came up behind the laughing group. They all turned around and it was none other than Bug-Boy and Dino-Breath... Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Chris's face got serious, but she was still holding back fits of laughter. "None of your business, Dino Breath," she tried to put on the most serious face ever, but laughter overcame her and she leaned back on Joey. "We just got out of Scary Movie 3, ya idiots, why do you care anyway" Tristan glared at the boys. "Well you six are standing here laughing like hyenas, grinning like idiots, and practically falling over eachother cackling, I wanna know what the hell was so funny." Rex snapped in his annoying voice.

Chris just shot him a look that said, leave-us-the-hell-alone-dino-boy-before-I-knock-you-on-your-fricken-Jurrasic-ass. Rex jumped behind Weevil and cowarded..(If that's even a word ) Yugi giggled, and the gang turned and walked off, heading back home..  
  
Half-way home, Chris spoke, "Hey how bout we go over to my place and watch a horror movie. I've got tons of DVDs.." The gang's heads nodded in unison. "Lemme just tell my Grandpa where I'm going," Chris took out her cellphone and handed it to Yugi so he could call his grandpa.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!!!" Chris shouted. Hearing no reply. "Hmm, she's not here, oh she left a note." Chris grabbed the note off the table and read it aloud, "Chris, went over to your cousin Kylie's for the night, be back by morning.. Luv Mom... Sweet we got the house to ourselves." "Cool, horror movie marathon!!!!!!" Joey and Tristan cheered, jumping into the air. "So what types of movies do you have?" Ryou turned to Chris. "Well, hard to list, um, Nightmare on Elm St., Friday The 13th, Halloween, Chucky, Texas Chainsaw Massacare, Hellraiser, IT, Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Excorcist... And a few others." Joey's jaw dropped, as did Tristan's. Ryou just looked shocked. Téa looked amused. And Yugi looked rather happy. "Which to watch, there's so many," Yugi sat down on the couch in the living room. "Well," Chris sat next to him, "The Excorcist is pretty gross, but Nightmare on Elm St.'s one of my favorites. Really all of them are good but the creepiest are IT and The Excorcist. And I know a way to make it really spooky.." "How?" Joey asked. Chris smirked "Well, my room's in the basement, and it has all these horror movie posters in it and it's painted black, and I got some blood-red lightbulbs and it looks really creepy in the dark." They all walked down to Chris's room, her bed was big as hell, big enough to fit all of them, then probably about three more people.. The covers were black, like everything else in her room. There was a bigscreen TV against the wall facing the bed. Chris jumped over the wooden railing, landing perfectly on her feet. "You guys can sit down if you want, my bed's pretty huge. heh.." They all sat down on the bed and got comfortable, "Ok so what movie we watchin guys?" "Halloween," they all said in unison. Chris popped the DVD in and the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. . ;; I hate these disclaimers.

About half-way through the movie, Chris found herself cuddled by Ryou, who had his eyes glued to the screen. 'Why am I cuddled into this guy? I hardley even know him,' Chris thought, sure she barley knew Ryou, but she felt a certain feeling around him, like she could do anything. Her train of thought was interrupted by Téa's scream. All heads turned toward her, including Yami's.... He decided to come out of the puzzle in the beginning of the movie. "Something touched my leg from under the bed," Téa's hands and arms were trembling violently. Chris got up and looked under the bed, "Oh it's just my dog, Comet, here boy, I'm gonna take ya upstairs," Chris got the little golden retieiver by the collar and took him upstairs, the dog didn't pull once, he knew when she said go upstairs, that meant go upstairs.  
  
After the movie, the gang decided to have a little party. They were all sleeping over. Yugi was by Yami, sleeping on his shoulder. (and no this isn't Yaoi, I'm working on a Yaoi fic. Yugi and Yami just look cute that way .) Joey and Tristan were playing eachother in a game of Smackdown Shut Your Mouth. Téa was looking at the posters, and Ryou was upstairs, supposedly getting a soda.

Chris heard a thud upstairs a door slamming. 'Shit,' she thought 'Tabby's home.' She ran upstairs, and grabbed Ryou by his wrist, putting her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. "Shhh. Don't yell, it's just me," she whispered in his ear. He calmed down immediatly. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him downstairs. "You don't want my sister to see you, she's with her boyfriend and all her other stupid buddies," Chris let go of Ryou, but still had a grip on his wrist. They both blushed, "Oh sorry," Chris whispered, and let go. Ryou looked at her, she was now turning about eight shades of red, and the fact that she had just put her make-up on to make her skin pale wasn't helping. 'Damn, what the hell is with me!? I barely know this guy and I'm fricken falling for him, what the hell is--,' Chris's train of thought was again interrupted, but this time not by her friend's shriek. Ryou had his arm over her shoulder, and he leaned in and kissed her quickly, making sure none of the others saw him. He blushed heavily and looked down, "Sorry," he whispered. "For what," Chris took him by his hand and pulled him up five steps, so no one could see them. She put her arms around his waist, tilted her head up and kissed him.

Chris heard a doorknob turn and her head snapped up. Her older sister Tabitha appeared at the door, "aw look, lil Chrissy has a boyfriend." Her sister's voice was cold and she laughed. "Bug OFF Tabitha, get outta my room, NOW!" Chris glared at her sister, then looked at Ryou. Her glare faded as she turned to him, "Ryou, go play video games with Joey and Tristan, I have some family issues to take care of." Ryou nodded, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and whispered so low, only she could hear him, "Just don't let her hurt you, ok?" Chris nodded, and Ryou turned to go by Joey and Tristan, but they were at the bottom of the stairs, as were Yami, Yugi, and Téa. Tabitha laughed, and made Yugi tighten his grip on his darker half's arm, inching closer to him, "Well well well, are these those jerks ya been talkin bout? Seems like the only friends ya got Chrismy. You always have been anti-social." Chris raised her fist to punch her sister, but their mother appeared in the doorway, "Tabitha, leave your little sister alone, and Chris, no violence, put your fist down." Mrs. Vorhees turned to Tabitha again, "I told Chrisantha she could have some friends over. So you and your little friends could just go. And how many times have I told you not to violate your sister's privacy? Go, just......go." Tabitha gave her sister a cold glare before running out the front door to God-knows where. Mrs. Vorhees smiled and closed the door behind her, leaving the room. Chris jumped down the stairs, and hopped onto her bed, hugging a pillow tight to her chest. "I'm sorry guys, my stupid sister's always been like that... She always ruins everything." Joey sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's not your fault Chris, it's your sisters. So cheer up ok?" Joey hugged her softly and smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded, hugging him back, tightly. "So, now that that's all done, who's up for another horror flick?" a grin played on Chris's face, and let Joey go from her tight hug. "I am," Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi said all together. "What about you, Téa?" Yami turned to look at her, and she nodded, smiling..  
  
They had agreed to watch IT.. Tristan was too impatient, and had everyone laughing at him for one reason or another, so he went over to the DVD player and popped the DVD in himself. Chris looked up at Ryou and nudged him a little. He turned to her, "this movie kinda scares the hell outta me so, I apologize beforehand if I scream in your ear," she smiled and nuzzled her head in his arm quickly. Bakura had decided to come out of his Soul Room as the movie began. 'I swear, I don't know what I'm gonna do tonight. I'm not gonna be able to sleep. I hope I don't end up in Ryou's friggen lap.... That'd be creepy o.O;,' Chris thought. "I'll be right back...... Keep watchin the movie," Chris ran upstairs, right to the fridge, hoping not to see a head in there like in the movie. She sighed in relief as she grabbed a soda out of the refridgerator. She spun on her heel to go back downstairs, when she bumped into Yugi. "Oh, sorry Yugi, wasn't lookin where I was goin again," Chris giggled and looked down at Yugi. "Hey, you scared of the movie or somethin?" Yugi blushed crimson, embarrassed at being afraid of a clown. He looked up and nodded. She put her arm around him, "s'ok man, I'm still creeped out at that guy too.. The first time I watched that movie, when I was little, Tabby put a clown on top of me and when I woke up, I screamed freakin bloody murder," they both laughed at the thought.

"So you wanna soda or somethin?" Chris opened the fridge, but Yugi just shook his head. "Actually, I just came up here because the movie was creepin me out. And I didn't wanna look like a baby in front of Bakura, or he'd call me a whimp... I'm surprised he hasn't called Ryou a whimp yet, he looks pretty scared of the movie too." "Oh Bakura's the dude that came outta Ryou's mellinnium ring?" Yugi nodded. "And he seems to pick on Ryou alot because he's weak and, well innocent. While he's strong and....well......not innocent, he was a tomb robber in his past life." Chris cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Tomb raider?" Yugi giggled and shook his head "Tomb robber, he took things from the tombs of people in Ancient Egypt." "Ohhhhhh, ok, I'm a little slow about these kinda things. So you wanna go back downstairs and watch the rest of the DVD?" Yugi nodded but he still looked a little frightened. Chris pulled him into an embrace, which caused him to again blush crimson, but a deeper shade. She whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, it's only a movie. And you got Yami.. The pharaoh ain't gonna let nothin happen to his lil hikari. Ok?" Yugi nodded, remembering that Yami was very protective of him and would not let anyone harm him. Chris patted Yugi on the shoulder and they both went back downstairs to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
When the two got back downstairs to continue watching the movie, Tristan was practically on the floor, laughing. "Um, Joey, why's Tristan laughing at this exactly?" Yugi stared at his friend that now had tears rolling down his cheeks. Joey pointed to Bakura who was now on the floor twitching like a maniac. Ryou was sitting on the top of the railing cowering and shaking.. Most likley afraid that his Yami was gonna hit him "Well Ryou got scared at some point of da movie, and he jumped on Bakura, causin Bakura to fall off da edge of da bed and hittin his head on da nightstand, and Ryou jumped like a girl cuz I'm guessin he didn't wanna get in trouble, and Tristan's ova here fricken crackin up." Chris heard every word Joey said and motioned for Ryou to come down. She went over to Bakura, "Dude you can get up now, the edges of this nightstand aren't that sharp...... Bakura..... BAKURA!!! WAKE UP!!" Bakura's head snapped up and he glared at her, "Don't yell like that, you mortal. It's giving me a fucking bloody headache," Bakura put his hand on his forehead. "Well excuuuuuuse me, and don't ever call me a mortal again. I know what a mortal is," Chris snapped her head away from Bakura, "And I'm not one." Bakura just glared at her. "Now why what do you find so funny in this again Tristan?" Yugi still looked confused. "It's.. just... really.... easy.... to..... make..... me... laugh," Tristan let out between fits of giggling. "You sound like a schoolgirl, dude." Chris laughed at him. "I ought to send you to the Shadow Realm, you pathetic mortal," Bakura got up and glared at Tristan. "Gosh dude is that all you can do is glare at people?" Chris put her hands on her temples and shut her eyes tight. Bakura stumbled back, "what the hell did you do?" "Didn't I just tell you I wasn't a mortal? I simply find it fun to send shockwaves through other people's minds," Chris opened her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides, "Now, do you want to call me a mortal again?" Bakura scowled and fingered a dagger in his jacket pocket. Chris smirked, "Didn't think so..." She turned her head away, "you're pathetic." Bakura'd had enough, he lunged at her, dagger in hand. (Talk about short-tempered o.o;;) He successfully caught Chris by her shoulder and pressed the dagger to her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

She gasped and held her breath. Ok now she was scared. Her eyes wandered over to Ryou, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He ran over to his Yami and grabbed the dagger, but Bakura pulled it back, slicing Ryou's palm. The whole gang gasped and ran over to Ryou. His pale skin was blood-stained and blood was dripping onto the floor. Chris shut her eyes tightly, slammed her palms to her temples and focused on Bakura. Bakura was thrown back into the wall, gritting his teeth, the dagger dropped to the floor. He went to pick it up but Tristan picked it up before either one of them got to it. Chris turned to Tristan and her eyes went to the knife. Immediatley, he shoved it in his jacket pocket. "If you get to it, he'll get hurt, if he gets to it, you'll get hurt.. Just let Yami take care of it."

Chris couldn't realise how Tristan's voice was so firm and calming. She nodded and scowled at Bakura, sharply nodding her head toward him, causing his head to slam against the wall. She ran over to Ryou, where everyone else had been. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry uncontrollably. Joey tried to comfort her, but he failed. "It was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten Bakura pissed off, he wouldn't have pulled the dagger on me. And Ryou wouldn't have gotten hurt," Chris managed to get all that out without stopping. Joey put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Chris couldn't help it.. She hated it when people saw her cry, but she couldn't hold it this time. She cried her eyes out into Joey's chest. He placed his hand on her neck, "shh. It's alright, Ryou's fine, trust me." Bakura had felt his little 'job' was done and went back to the ring. Joey ran a hand through Chris's jet black hair and whispered in her ear, "If you cry, it'll make Ryou feel bad. Don't do this to him or yourself, it wasn't your fault. Bakura's just a fucking lunatic who thinks it's fun to put people into misery." Chris sensed anger in Joey's voice. Just about everyone was pissed off, even Yugi who seemed to smile almost all the time. Chris was still crying, and feeling like an idiot. She always had a tough appearence, but at this point in time, she didn't give a shit about her appearence. She lifted her head from Joey's chest and looked at Ryou. Yami was wrapping his hand up in something, she couldn't see straight becasue her eyes were too flooded with tears.

She lifted a hand to wipe away her tears, and saw what Yami had been wrapping Ryou's hand up in. It looked like a black towel. When Yami had Ryou's hand wrapped up so no blood was seeping through the towel, Ryou walked over to Chris and sat next to her on her bed, pulling her into a comforting embrace. Joey let go of her when Ryou walked over. Chris's crying slowed down, but she couldn't stop it. "Sh, you can stop the crying, I'm fine. It was just a little cut." Chris looked into Ryou's eyes and raised an eyebrow, "J-just a c-cut?" Chris managed between sobs, "B-Bakura practically sliced y-your h-hand in h-half." She put her head down and continued to cry. Ryou put his hand under her chin and lifted it so he was looking directly into her emerald eyes. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry." Chris saw in Ryou's eyes that he would never lie to her. She nodded and gave him a tight hug, but let go immediatley. She turned to him, tears in her eyes, "W-what about B-Bakura?" Ryou kissed her lightly on her lips, "Don't pay attention to him, without his knife, and WITH your powers, he's a whimp." He whispered the last part softly so Bakura couldn't hear him, but he somehow got through the link, which Ryou had blocked after his palm was cut. /You're the whimp, you little shit,/ Bakura snapped through the link, but Ryou blocked him off and got up from Chris's bed. Chris too got up and went over to Tristan. She had to get on the tips of her toes to reach his ear, she whispered, "Thanks." He turned toward her, looking puzzled, "Thanks for what?" "For taking the knife.. If I'd've gotten it, someone would've died. I guarantee it." She chuckled at the tone of her voice, "anyway, thanks," She kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled at him, causing him to blush like mad. She looked at him for a second, "Tristan, you look really tired. Maybe you should get some rest or something.. Cuz I'm goin to bed soon. It's." she looked at her watch, "Holy shit, 2:00 AM. I'll be right back." Chris turned on her heel and ran upstairs to change into her pijamas.   
  
HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THAT RING WHEN I'M AROUND MY FRIENDS!!,Ryou snapped mentally at his darker half. /Hmph, like I'd listen to a little shrimp like you.. Get real,/ Bakura laughed at his hikari's attempt to stop him, /I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want.. And neither you nor your puny little friends can stop me. Especially not that psychotic bitch./ Ryou knew he was referring to Chris, and it pissed him off. Chris's not a psychotic bitch. You're the psycho, trying to kill her like that, you could've you know. Look I know you don't care but just stay out of my life for a while. So I can get over this whole situation ok? You really don't understand how much this hurts me.

Ryou felt his eyes sting with hot tears, which he tried to wipe away with the sleeve of his sweater. "Hey, Ryou. Are you ok?" piped a fimiliar little voice. Ryou turned his head away so that he wasn't facing his friend, "I'm fine Yugi. Honest." "You don't look fine. Is it Bakura?" Ryou winced at that name. He'd gone through so many beatings in the past. He couldn't bear to think about it. He knew that if he told Yugi that it was Bakura, he was sure to have one of his yami's little "lessons" when they got back to Ryou's house. He didn't want to bring up the subject of his abusive dark, so he just shook his head. "No Yugi. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Ryou practically jumped to the ceiling when he felt two small arms wrap around him. He turned around to see a pale face, covered by blood red bangs.. Chris. She had a goofy grin on her face. "Yo wassup?" she giggled. Her grin faded when she saw tears flooding Ryou's eyes. "Ryou are you alright? You're crying." She put her arms around his pale neck and kissed him on the cheek, "You wanna talk about it? Or is it about Bakura?" Ryou just shook his head. "Ok, I understand. But if you wanna talk about it---," she was cut off by Ryou, "I'll be fine." "Ok, but I think you two dudes should get some rest. It's 3 AM." Ryou and Yugi looked at eachother, grabbed their bags with their things in it and sped upstairs. When Chris went to go over to the others, they were already in their pijamas. She walked over to Yami quietly, who was looking over at her drawings, she crept up on him and whispered in his ear, "You look completley amazed." Yami jumped, "Oh, um, yeah. I was just looking at your drawings, they're really good." "You wanna see good?" Yami nodded, and Chris ran over to her bed and pulled out a notebook from under her pillow. She opened it and ran over to Yami, flipped by a couple of pages, to a beautiful sketch of his hikari. It was shaded with pencil but not colored. "He looked bored in geometry so I decided to draw him." Yami stared at the sketch dumbfounded... Just then Yugi and Ryou came back downstairs. Yugi tapped Chris on the shoulder, "Why does Yami look so amazed?" Chris just pointed to the picture. Yugi was just as amazed as his darker half.  
  
After everyone was done going oooh and aaah over the drawing, they all had agreed that they should get some rest. They didn't bother with Chris's bed, and slept on the soft, black carpeting. Yugi was obviously sleeping by Yami. Téa tried to get as close to the pharaoh as possible without him suspecting that she liked him. Tristan slept near Chris's bed. Chris slept facing Joey's back, and she had a gut feeling that Ryou was behind her. But she didn't turn around. Yugi immedieatly fell asleep in his look-alike's arms. And everyone fell asleep soon after. Chris was being kept awake by Joey's snoring. "How can his little sister live through this," she said, her voice was muffled by her pillow. "She sleeps three rooms down from me," Chris jumped and lifted her head from her pillow to see Joey smirking. "Well, my mom can probably hear you upstairs," she play-punched him in the arm. "Well what do you want from me.. Stay awake til you fall asleep?" Joey asked, "That'd be nice." He look surprised, he wasn't being serious, but if that's what she wanted. Chris closed her eyes, but opened them just as quick. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" "Yeah, Michael Myers, sorry, silent stalkers just give me goosebumps.. I get the Chrise way with Jason." Chris felt Joey put his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer to him, and she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "That better?" "Hmm," was her only response. Because after that, she fell into what felt like eternal slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again..... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

In reality it was only about 2 hours. Chris got up and checked her digital clock. Only 5 AM. She looked up, Joey was sound asleep, snoring. She giggled to herself, and felt something on her waist. She looked down to see Joey's arm around her side. 'I think I'm starting to like him a little more than Ryou. Oh come on Chris, MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!' she kicked herself mentally. Two boys, gotta choose one. Damn. Hard choice. Joey's brave, and funny, and she respected that.. Ryou was quiet and to himself, like her. But she kinda hated his yami. She looked over to Ryou, who had a white shirt with sleeves that came to his elbows. His sleeves were pulled up, probably because he was tossing. She saw bruises and cuts all down his arms. She reached her hand out slowly to touch his cuts, but at the slightest contact, Ryou jumped and stirred in his sleep, "Hmmm go away Bakura, don't touch me," he mumbled into the pillow. 'It's Bakura, he hits him.. I knew it,' she thought to herself, 'that's why he was crying before, Bakura was probably threatening him. And that would explain his constant trembling.' She just lied there for a while, checking on Ryou from time to time.

She jumped when she felt Joey's arm move. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Huh what time is it?" he mumbled. Chris looked at the clock, "5:15 Joey, you can go back to sleep if you want." He just shook his head, "Anyone else up yet?" Chris pointed to where Yugi and Yami were sleeping, "Guess they woke up. I think everyone else's still sleeping." Joey nodded, "well did ya get a good night's sleep?" "Not really, I woke up like 3 times in the middle of the night. Kept gettin creeped." Joey put a hand on her shoulder, "it's only a movie." "Yeah I know, but they seem so real, and as the saying goes "Sometimes dreams can become reality" And I keep having the Chrise dream about Michael Myers. I wake up right as he puts his knife to my throat," she shuddered at the thought of her terrifying dream, "And it all seems so real, I'm just afraid something like that's really gonna happen." There was fear in her voice, and a tear ran down her cheek. She was trembling. "Dreams're just dreams, they're not gonna become reality," Joey hugged her lightly, hoping to calm her. "I know, but if you could experience how real these dreams are, you'd be scared too." "Yeah I know what you mean... Why don't we head upstairs and get somethin to eat. I mean to like get our minds off this stuff." Chris nodded and got up, Joey got up too. She tiptoed upstairs, making sure she didn't wake anyone up, and turned the doorknob. As soon as they were about to pass a full length mirror, Chris grabbed onto Joey's hand and closed her eyes. "What's wrong? It's only a mirror," Joey stated. Chris shook, "You ever heard the legend of Bloody Mary?" Joey nodded, "Well a few months ago, when I was in Texas, five older kids ganged up on me, threw me into a bathroom for fun with the lights off and screamed Bloody Mary three times. And I almost got killed," Chris started to tremble uncontrollably. But Joey held her, "It's alright," he reassured her, "I won't let anything happen to you." She looked up at him, "Joey," she whispered. "Yeah?" She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. She kissed him gently. When she broke away, he was blushing like mad, and staring at her dumbfounded. "S-sorry," she stuttered. He shook his head, "I j-just d-didn't know y-you f-felt the same way," he couldn't speak straight, "all this time, I thought you liked Ryou." "Joey, I've liked you from day one, I just didn't think you liked me so I didn't tell you," the blonde teen took her chin in his hand and lifted it to look at him, he closed his eyes and lowered his lips upon hers.

Chris's eyes widened, she'd never felt like this before. Joey seemed a little tense at first, expecting her to pull back and slap him across the face, but she put her arms around his neck. The older boy placed his hands on Chris's shoulders, stopping her usual trembling on contact. She felt a shock flow through her veins, sure she's been kissed before, but nothing this intense. Normally her kisses were about a half second. She could sense that Joey was nervous, but she didn't know how to calm him down. She slightly pulled him down so she could stand flat on her feet, being about five inches shorter than Joey. She knew how to kiss, so she slightly nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to shiver a little. Joey'd never experienced anything this intense either, so he was surprised. Chris opened her eyes slightly to see if anyone was around. Her eyes wandered to the kitchen, spotting Yami and Yugi playing dominoes on the table. Not wanting the guys to see them, she broke away slightly and whispered into Joey's ear, "If we stay like this any longer, Yugi and Yami are gonna walk in on us." She took him by his wrist, not holding on too tight, leading him into the living room.

They smirked at each other. Joey playfully pushed her up against the wall, making sure he didn't make any noise. He started kissing her again, but not aggressivly. The young teen giggled a bit, "Joey, don't make the freakin walls shake. I would like to stay concious through this." The blonde nodded, "Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you. Not in a million years." "Damn, I haven't had this feeling since seventh grade winter break." Joey looked confused, "Huh?" Chris laughed, "Well, when I was in seventh grade, there was this kid Nicky. He liked me and I liked him, we were both punk-rockers playing the electric guitar with the amp on full blast. On winter break, I was supposed to go over his house since his brother had gone away to college, and his parents were gone for the break. As soon as I got over there, we both pulled out our electric guitars and started playing to random bands like Three Days Grace and Good Charlotte. I even did a little of "My Happy Ending" by Avril for him. So, we sat down and started watching The Texas Chainsaw Massaccre, the newer version that was released on video about a year ago. At the end, they said that Leatherface was never caught and that the case was never closed. So I got really scared and like hid my face in his sweatshirt. A few minutes later I got up to get a soda and when I came back, he was goofin and pushed me up against the wall and started kissin' me... Just like this... But somehow, it didn't seem as intense and special as now." "Wow... Normally when I try to kiss a girl, they slap me," Joey blushed and put his hand on his neck. "Well why's that... Do you make a direct approach or is it that maybe they wanna stay friends? Believe me. I have guy friends that've gone through that so many times it's not funny. There was one kid, his name was Eliot. He had so many girl problems. He tried to kiss this girl in my class once, Robin. And she slapped him so hard that he had her handprint on his cheek for two weeks." Joey chuckled at her story, "Anything else you have to say?" he asked. "Yeah," she whispered, Joey raised an eyebrow. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, giggling, "Kiss me." With that he took her shoulders and lowered his head to catch her lips in a passionate kiss.

Chris put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her small waist. Chris thought she heard someone coming so she softly broke the kiss, "I think I hear someone coming." Joey nodded. She rested her wrist on his neck and he felt something rough on her skin, he looked to see what it was and he saw a scab on her wrist, right across her vien. His eyes widened in shock, that's why she normally had sweatbands on her wrists and arm warmers on her arms. "C-Chris, w-what h-happened." She looked at him, "What do you mean Joey?" He hesitated and took her wrist in his hand. She took her hand back and shoved it behind her back, along with her other wrist, "Nothing." She tried to turn away, but he took her shoulders and lifted her chin to look at him directly, "What happened to your wrist." "Nothing Joey." "This isn't nothing," he gently took her arm from behind her back and held her wrist in his hand, "How long have you been doing this." She mumbled something that Joey couldn't understand, "What?" "I said since I was nine." "Chris.... You're not doing this as a suicide attempt are you?" "No.. I don't wanna die... I used to, but not anymore." "What made you change your mind." She looked up at him as a blush tainted her cheeks, "You. I've realized now that I have more to live for than I thought." "Chris.... What made you start this." Chris looked up into Joey's deep, chocolate eyes, "It all started when my dad died. I was nine years old, and it hit me pretty hard. So I had to find a way to release the pain, so I started cutting my legs. No one noticed it at first but when summer hit, all my friends noticed it when I wore my bathing suit. So I started doing it to my wrists, which you can hide with sweatbands. I started doing it more often and I became addicted. It's just so hard to stop," she broke down and Joey took her in his arms.

In the other room, Yugi and Yami were playing dominoes. "Hey, Yami, do you hear anything?" Yugi asked his darker counterpart. Yami listened intently to whatever his aibou heard. He heard faint crying coming from the living room. He got up and looked, but when he saw Chris in Joey's arms, he figured he'd leave them alone. "What was it Yami?" "Chris. But she's in there with Joey so they might wanna be left alone."

Meanwhile, downstairs in Chris' room, the others were sleeping. Ryou was tossing in his sleep violentley from his dreams. Téa was sleeping peacefully, and Tristan was just getting up. He stretched and got up from his place on the soft black carpeting, trying not to wake up Ryou or Téa. He quietly made his way upstairs and to the kitchen. When he saw Yami and Yugi sitting at the table playing dominoes, he sat down next to Yugi, "Hey, what time did you get up?" "Oh around 6," Yugi piped. Tristan rubbed his eyes, 'Wow, earlybirds." Yami nodded, "He gets up really early." Tristan yawned, "Hey what's that noise?" "Chris, she's in there with Joey." "Ohh, ok then." There was a silence for a while, and the quiet crying coming from the other room subsided. Just then, Chris and Joey walked in, the young girl pulling down her sleeves until her pijama shirt was sliding off her shoulders. She opened the fridge and got a can of Sprite. "Oh, morning guys." Chris yawned, trying to look tired. She made a pretty good attempt to cover the fact that she had been crying only moments before, "How's Ryou, Tristan?" "He's tossing pretty bad in his sleep." She shook her head, "He worries me." She sat down and took a small sip of her soda. Yami and Yugi continued their game of dominoes. After about five minutes, Téa came up the stairs, "Chris, I think you should go down there because Ryou's starting to really worry me... He's trembling like he's seen a ghost." Chris looked worried. She put her Sprite on the table and went downstairs to see Ryou. Sure enough he was panting and trembling. She ran to him and shook him trying to wake him up, "Ryou... Wake up..." she whispered. Ryou stirred and his eyes fluttered open, "Chris?" "Yeah... What's wrong? You were panting and trembling." Ryou brushed it off in fear of Bakura, "nothing."


End file.
